Burn
by Danni'Damn
Summary: Y el fuego se extendió, dentro de mí, a lo largo de mis entrañas, en lo más profundo. Y después, todo fue oscuro. Se volvió una nada. (InuxKag) Longfic.
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia 100% es de mi autoria.

**Palabras:** 279

**_Prefacio._**

(Kagome's POv)

Respire, era la última vez que iba a hacerlo.

No tuve tiempo, solo tuve que aceptar lo que venía. Cerré los ojos y trate de perderme, ahí, perderme. Su mirada era lo único que me quedaba.

Una mirada que solía ser desafiante y orgullosa, una mirada que ahora estaba cargada de horror y dolor. La mirada de él; El, por el cual hice todo, y no me arrepentía. Inuyasha, su nombre, su cuerpo… era lo único que pensaba recordar.

Le dedique una última sonrisa, ¿Qué más daba ahora? Ahora no me importaba nada, excepto, recordarlo a él. En mis últimos minutos.

El dolor inmenso vino… _Ardía._

Los gritos que vinieron después, me dejaron sorda. Lo comprendí, eran sus gritos, mezclados con los míos.

Maldije todo lo que conocía hasta ahora, todo.

Desee simplemente morir en ese instante; No fue así. Mi agonía, fue eterna. No supe cómo, pero pude percibir el olor de piel quemándose, _ardiendo._

En esos momentos suplique, suplique para que todo el dolor parara. Quise retroceder el tiempo y rogar por mi vida, o lo que quedaba de ella. Aunque lo hubiera hecho, el malnacido ese, no hubiera dudado para aventarme al fuego, como lo hizo. Rabia e ira me invadieron; Ese maldito debía sentir lo que yo en ese momento, lo merecía. Naraku, nunca lo iba olvidar.

Quise arrancarme los ojos, al sentir las llamas extendiéndose a través de lo que quedaba de mi. Quise moverme, quise huir de todo mi dolor. No pude, no pude hacer nada…

Y el fuego se extendió, dentro de mí, a lo largo de mis entrañas, en lo más profundo.

Y después, todo fue oscuro. Se volvió una nada.

**...**

**N/A: Hey! Que tal? (:**

**Este es mi mi primer fic, espero que este pequeño prefacio o introducción les guste.**

**Tratare de actualizar pronto.**

**Cualquier duda o comentario, favor de dejarme un Review.**


	2. Cenizas

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia 100% es de mi autoria.

**Palabras:** 1,474 (si mi contador esta en lo cierto. xD)

**Flashback:** " _bla bla bla."_

...

Había repetido ese hecho, en su mente, más de mil veces; y seguía haciéndolo.

Ahora era de noche y llovía en el Sengoku. Y él, el seguía incado frente a lo que quedaba de la gran 'hoguera'.

A pesar de la gran lluvia y las corrientes de viento que azotaban el bosque, el estaba ahí. No se movía, no escuchaba, tampoco _sentía. _Solamente observaba, con el alma rota y deshecha.

Por dentro seguía gritando y maldiciendo, después de haber llorado todo lo que pudo, se limito a caer al suelo y perderse en sus recuerdos. Perderse en lo último que había visto, olido y percibido de ella. E ignoro, ignoro todo lo que pasaba en el exterior.

Ahora el no quería hacer nada. Solo recordar. Ese momento, el momento en el que se rompió. La ultima sonrisa que Kagome le dedico.

Y su mente repitió, ese hecho… ese maldito hecho.

...

_Comenzaba a atardecer, y una pelea continuaba en aquel claro._

_Inuyasha seguía esquivando lo ataques de su enemigo. Había lanzado youkais para atacarlos. Todos empezaban a cansarse, ya que, llevaban un buen rato tratando de eliminar los mismos, que seguían saliendo del agujero negro que Naraku había creado._

_Sango y Miroku combatían a la par, Mientras Kagome trataba de ayudar al hanyou con sus flechas, esquivando los demonios que se acercaban a ella. En ese momento la azabache, agradecía de haber dejado a Shippou en la aldea ayudando a la anciana Kaede. Así el pequeño zorrito no tenía que pasar por el miedo de ver tantos youkais juntos._

_Suspiro y continuo tratando de ayudar, no quería que nadie saliera herido de ahí. Elevo la mira y se encontró con la de Naraku, una mirada penetrante y cargada de odio. Y solo se la dedicaba a ella. _

_Se le erizo la piel al verlo. Su intuición le decía que el estaba planeando algo. Algo muy malo, y eso le provocaba una angustia y una sensación muy rara dentro de su pecho. _

_Inuyasha a su vez trataba de que los ataques no llegaran hacia su compañera. Se encontraba inmerso en la batalla cuando no noto que Kanna desapareció de donde se hallaba._

_Una espesa neblina los cubrió, y se desorientaron. _

_-¡Kagome!- grito el hanyou, no podía ver nada más allá de sus manos, y comenzó a desesperarse al no percibir a la chica._

_Por su parte Kagome trataba de encontrarlo a él, o a sus amigos. Una pequeña mano tomo la suya, y ella volteo aterrada._

_-Es hora, el está esperando por ti.- murmuro Kanna sin soltar la mano de ella._

_¿Qué quería decir? Se pregunto ella. Quiso moverse y no pudo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

_-No trates de evitarlo, el destino de las personas no se puede cambiar. – continuo hablando la pequeña extensión de Naraku._

_Inuyasha escuchaba todo con claridad, mientras trataba de encontrar el lugar de donde provenía la voz. El pánico lo invadía, ¿Que pretendía hacer Naraku?_

_Sus sentidos comenzaron a nublarse aun más, y pudo sentir una leve presencia detrás de él._

_-Inuyasha- exclamo una conocida voz para él._

_-Kikyo…- murmuro el sorprendido, -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le pregunto a la miko que se hallaba ahora frente a él, podía mirarla a través de la densa neblina. _

_-He venido por ti, Naraku trama algo. – contesto ella fríamente, y lo tomo por el brazo. – Vámonos.- continúo y lo jalo para que caminara con ella._

_-Es… Espera Kikyo, no puedo irme de aquí, ¿Qué pasa con mis amigos?- dijo el Hanyou mientras se detuvo. Kagome estaba desaparecida, no pensaba marcharse de ahí._

_-Huirán Inuyasha, te conviene venir conmigo.- le dijo en modo de respuesta._

_Inuyasha desconfió de eso, ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? Porque aparecía de repente, por el. Dejo de caminar y se soltó del brazo de Kikyo._

_-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Eh? – le dijo. Kikyo no lo controlaba, tenía que encontrar a los demás y tenía que ir por Kagome, algo le decía que eso estaba mal._

_Kikyo continuo inexpresiva, y solo lo miro._

_Un viento muy fuerte choco contra ellos. Un youkai los tomo desprevenidos e hirió a Kikyo, la tomo la cintura y corrió. Inuyasha fue detrás de ellos, asustado no quería que le pasara nada a la miko._

_-¡Maldición!- expreso y siguió el rastro del demonio._

_Se escucho un gran estruendo y hubo un olor a quemado. Después de eso, todo volvió a la claridad, Inuyasha se inmovilizo cuando pudo distinguir lo que pasaba._

_Kagome se encontraba sangrando en el regazo de Naraku, tenía una gran herida en el estomago y Kikyo estaba siendo retenida por Kagura, perdiendo almas, las dos se encontraban inconscientes._

_Sus amigos estaba observando al igual que el ese terrorífico panorama. Sango tenía agarrado fuertemente su Hiraikotsu y Miroku tenía apoyada una mano sobre la del Kazaana. _

_El miedo se apodero de él, al ver como su enemigo reía. Había una gran hoguera ardiendo a un lado de Naraku._

_-A llegado el momento, es tiempo de tomar una decisión.- Dijo Naraku con una sonrisa mirando a Inuyasha.- Y dime, ¿a quién eliges?- pregunto._

_Eso era demasiado cruel, el no podía elegir. El no podía hacer algo así._

_-Las cosas están así, a quien no salves tendrá que caer al fuego.- Exclamo Naraku de manera burlona._

_Sango miro al hanyou, estaba aterrada, sabía que él no podía dejar morir a Kikyo de nueva cuenta._

_Inuyasha veía fijamente a Kagome, quien había despertado y lo miraba. _

_-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Inuyasha?- hablo nuevamente su enemigo._

_El no pensó más y se acerco, trataría de salvarlas a las dos. Se dirigió hacia Kagome y salto. Más no esperaba que Kanna lo inmovilizara con su espejo. _

_Naraku hizo una mueca y apretó el cuello de Kagome, hasta que quedo inconsciente._

_-¡Kagome!- grito el hanyou._

_Después todo ocurrió rápidamente. Kikyo se levanto de donde Kagura la tenia apoyada, y se acerco a donde estaba Inuyasha inmóvil. Lo tomo por el cuello y se apoyo en su pecho._

_Sango y Miroku corrieron en dirección a Naraku y la tajiya tarto de lanzar su arma. Antes de que eso ocurriera, no pudieron moverse al igual que Inuyasha._

_Kagome abrió los ojos y miro todo con confusión._

_-¡Qué bueno que haz elegido Inuyasha!, - Dijo Naraku riendo, miro a Kagome presa en sus brazos y le dijo- Lastima por ti pequeña, Tu amado te ha abandonado.- se acerco a la azabache que estaba inmóvil por la herida, y deposito un beso en su mano._

_Inuyasha veía la escena con impotencia. Kikyo lo había traicionado de nuevo, y Kagome estaba en manos de ese bastardo. Intento con todas sus fuerzas moverse, pero le fue imposible._

_Naraku se levanto con Kagome en brazos. _

_-Y dime, ¿quieres vivir? Si es así, ruégame que te deje en libertad.- Le dijo él a la azabache._

_Kagome lo miro con odio.- No… No voy a rogarte nada. Prefiero morir antes que tener que hacer eso, maldito.- dijo la joven con dificultad._

_Inuyasha pudo moverse, y soltó a Kikyo con brusquedad. Se dirigía hacia su enemigo y su compañera, cuando ocurrió._

_Naraku avanzó hacia la hoguera y tiro a Kagome sin piedad. Kagome lo miro mientras caía, le sonrió con debilidad, después de eso cerró los ojos y cayó en el fuego._

_Sango comenzó a gritar aun inmóvil y Miroku trato de moverse._

_El hanyou corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero Kagura se lo impidió atacándolo. Y lo que sucedió después rompió por completo todo su ser._

_Se escucharon los gritos de Kagome, gritos desgarradores, llenos de dolor que invadían todo el lugar. El olor de su piel quemándose invadió todos sus sentidos._

_Los orbes dorados de Inuyasha empezaron a derramar lágrimas y comenzó a gritar también, a gritar de terror, de un dolor y una ira indescriptible._

_Sus ojos se tornaron de un rojo tan intenso como el fuego que estaba mirando._

_Y ataco a quien se le puso enfrente._

_Después, para el todo se volvió oscuro._

-Ahora, eres completamente miserable Inuyasha. Un maldito miserable hanyou… solo eso.- Expreso para el mismo.

Solo supo que no pudo evitar la muerte de su amada.

Después de todo Naraku y sus creaciones huyeron de ahí, y Kikyo se largo con ellos.

Su transformación hizo que solo se hiriera el mismo. Miroku trato de ayudarlo a él y a Sango que estaba sumida en una especie de trance. Y trato de llevarlos a los dos lejos, pero él no se movió.

Y ahora estaba ahí, solo. Sabía que había una cosa que lo mantenía con vida. Y eso, era su deseo de venganza.

Mataría a ese hijo de puta de Naraku, y a la maldita de Kikyo. Después se reuniría con Kagome. Sí, eso haría.

Miro las cenizas que quedaban, impregnadas con el aroma de ella.

Ahora solo le quedaba eso, y la ultima sonrisa que su Kagome le había dedicado.

...

**Hey! Espero Haya sido de su agrado. Gracias por sus Reviews, y por leer.  
**

**Espero actualizar pronto, y cualquier duda, ya saben! la pueden consultar.**

**Besos! (:**


	3. Trato

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia 100% es de mi autoria.

**Palabras:** 1, 883 (creo XD)

* * *

_Corrí, corrí tanto como mis piernas me lo permitían. Dolía, mucho. _

_Lo único que veía era ese espeso bosque, quemándose, ardiendo. Árboles, arbustos, flores. Todo se quemaba por igual. Y yo, huyo de ahí._

_De todas esas llamaradas furiosas que se acercan a mí. De ese maldito fuego que no se puede extinguir con nada._

_-Por favor ¡que alguien me ayude!- grite. – ¡Auxilio!_

_Mire a mí alrededor, nadie. Seguí corriendo, y entonces tropecé, una piedra estaba en mi camino y tropecé. Escuche ruidos, Alguien se acerca a mí, ¡Por fin!, alguien me ayudara._

_-Este es tu destino, Muy parecido al mío.- Me dice, volteo y mi sorpresa es bastante._

_-Kikyo…- Era ella. ¿Por qué estaba ella ahí?_

_- Después de todo, eres mi reencarnación. Parte de mí.- Continua hablando, mientras el fuego se sigue extendiendo, cada vez más cerca._

_- ¡Vámonos! Kikyo comienza a correr, de lo contrario ¡Nos vamos a quemar!- Le digo desesperada, y me pongo de pie tan rápido como puedo._

_Kikyo me mira y comienza a reír._

_-¿Nos vamos a quemar?- pregunta entre risas.- Yo he venido aquí a observarte, observar como ardes.- contesta fríamente._

_Mi piel se eriza y continuo corriendo, no sé lo que pretende, pero el miedo ha comenzado a invadirme. _

_De pronto otra persona bloquea mi paso, y bruscamente me empuja. Y caigo al suelo de nuevo._

_Alzo la mirada y siento como comienzo a temblar._

_-Inu.. ya…sha…- balbuceo por el temblor que produce mi cuerpo.- ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto asustada._

_- Es tu destino y no puedes huir de el.- Me responde Kikyo, que ahora está al lado de Inuyasha._

_El me mira, sus ojos dorados me observan con indiferencia, y un escalofrío recorre mi espalda._

_El fuego se encuentra justo detrás de mí. Trato de poner en pie, pero Inuyasha me lo impide. Me intento zafar, pero me es imposible._

_-¡Inuyasha! Reacciona, ayúdame ¡Por favor!- le grito intentando que reaccione, pero nada._

_-¡Ahora!- Grita Kikyo en modo de orden. Inuyasha me levanta del suelo, y me empuja. Me empuja dentro de las llamas. _

_Siento un dolor inmenso, aunque trato de moverme, no puedo._

_Duele…_

Abro los ojos, y en ese momento siento una enorme pesadez en todo mi cuerpo.

Mis ojos aun sin acostumbrarse a estar abiertos, se vuelven a cerrar. Una y otra vez, parpadean y parpadean.

¿Qué era ese sueño?

Trato de ver a mí alrededor, un techo oscuro, es todo. No reconozco nada.

Intento levantarme, pero una punzada me inmoviliza. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?

Vuelvo a quedarme quieta, el dolor me nubla, no quiero hacer nada; Solo quiero estar así, sin moverme. Todo esta tan caliente, esto me está sofocando. Me cuesta mucho respirar.

¿Qué es lo que se escucha? ¿Son pasos?

Alguien se está acercando, ¿Qué rayos esta sucediéndome?

-¡Kagome! – exclama una voz gruesa, todo resuena en este lugar. Por instinto abro los ojos. Es inútil, aun no puedo ver nada bien.- ¡Que agradable sorpresa! Te estás moviendo un poco. Es más pronto de lo que esperaba.- Dice, ¿De quién es esa voz? Esto es muy desagradable. Quiero hablar, pero no sale ningún sonido de mi boca.

Siento un roce de una mano contra mi piel, duele. ¡Arde!

Trato de gritar, pero solo se escucha un pequeño gimoteo.

Esa persona se acerca más, queda justo a un lado de mí. Trato de aclarar mi vista, quiero verlo. Reconocerlo.

-Tranquila, esto es solo temporal- Continua diciendo- ya tendrás tiempo de recordar todo- dice mientras se pone a mi altura.

En ese momento, un escalofrío se extiende a través de mi cuerpo. Un miedo inmenso me invade, he visto su cara. ¡Es ese maldito! Es Naraku

Trato de alejarme, de impulsar mis brazos, y mis piernas. ¡Maldición! Me tengo que alejar.

-¡Ah!- Un grito sale de mi boca al moverme, todo duele.

-¡Oh! Has recordado quien soy, ¿Por qué la sorpresa? Pequeña Kagome te vas a lastimar.- dice Naraku con un tono burlón.

¿Qué diablos me ocurre? ¿Por qué todo lo que trato de hacer duele?

Muevo mi cara, y por fin puedo ver más allá del techo. Es un cuarto, oscuro. Sin ventanas y bastante angosto. Siento más pesadez y bajo la cara.

-Deberías de permanecer quieta, Nadie te esta apresurando.- Me sigue hablando de igual manera.

Tengo que salir de aquí, ¿Por qué estoy aquí, y no con Inuyasha?

Inuyasha…

¿Dónde está el? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

¿Y mis amigos? ¿Ellos donde se encuentran?

Me trato de poner en pie, y una serie de espasmos me atraviesan. Y entonces caí al suelo fuertemente.

Por más que me doliera, impulse mis piernas y me puse en pie. Me apoye en una de las paredes de la habitación, y gire lentamente el rostro debido al dolor.

Pude ver a Naraku en el suelo, sentado al lado de la especie de futon en el que me encontraba recostada. Me miro con una asquerosa sonrisa de burla.

-¿A dónde intentas ir Kagome? Aquí no hay nadie que te ayude o algo parecido. En esa condición, dudo que llegues lejos.- Me dijo mientras seguía mirándome con la misma expresión. Rabia, eso siento cuando lo veo.

Continúo apoyándome en las paredes de este extraño lugar. Tengo que encontrar la salida, tal vez si puedo salir, Inuyasha este esperándome afuera, o esté tratando de entrar.

¿Qué diablos fue lo que paso?

Trato de ignorar el dolor que me provoca cada vez que muevo las piernas. Tengo que poder. Encuentro la puerta y salgo de esa habitación. Naraku simplemente se quedo quieto mientras seguía riendo.

-Diablos…- Murmuro mientras una punzada en mi costado me detiene. Me sorprende escuchar mi voz, después de no poder hablar.

Suspiro y me mantengo aferrada al muro a lado de mí. Este dolor no cede.

Trato de seguir y otra enorme punzada, ahora en mi cabeza, me detiene. _Otra vez._

-¡Arggh!- grito mientras extiendo mi mano al origen del dolor.

Imágenes empiezan a invadir mi cabeza, y un mareo hace que me siente.

Todo lo que veo es fuego, un fuego horrible extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo. No puedo respirar, ahora no puedo ni ver… ni nada ¡absolutamente nada!

Hay gritos y gemidos. Esto es horrible ¿Qué está pasando?

-¿Lo recuerdas ahora? ¿Recuerdas que te paso?- Es la voz de Naraku nuevamente.

Siento como si la cabeza me explotara, y todo lo que me paso se agolpa en mi mente de repente.

Es claro ahora, recuerdo todo.

-¡Maldito! ¡Naraku eres un maldito malnacido!- Grito con todas mi fuerzas mientras me estrujo la cabeza.

El recuerdo de cómo ese desgraciado me arrojo a la hoguera, sin arrepentimientos ni nada. Eso es lo que pienso.

-Calma Kagome, no soy el único culpable de tu desdicha.- Dice mientras se ríe. Se burla de mí.

¿El único? ¡Qué rayos!

-Recuerda bien pequeña, yo te arroje. Mas le di a tu amado una oportunidad de elegir, y él _eligió.- _dice Naraku con la voz ronca.

El eligió… _eligió._

Esas palabras resonaron en mi mente… Inuyasha eligió. Eligio a Kikyo, por supuesto.

Mi pecho se contrajo al recordar eso. Es más doloroso, que haber soportado el fuego, quemándome.

Un pinchazo de entendimiento me cruzo de pronto, abrí los ojos, y lo vi. Vi al imbécil de Naraku enfrente de mí. Mirándome con esa estúpida expresión.

Le dirigí una mirada de odio.

Mire mis manos desesperadamente, y todo estaba bien. No tenía quemaduras, ni una cicatriz.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué carajos me muevo? ¿No había muerto ya?, Acaso ¿no me quemaste?- ironice queriendo saber que fue lo que paso.

-Tengo otros planes para ti querida Kagome. Digamos que eso que paso, fue una simple ilusión.- respondió

-¿¡Una Ilusión!?- Grite mientras otra punzada de dolor en mi estomago me quito la respiración. Dirigí mi mano hacia ese lugar y lo apreté desesperadamente, ardía.

-No del todo…- murmuro Naraku mientras se acercaba.

-¡Aléjate!- le grite llena de pánico.

Naraku llego hasta donde estaba, y me tomo por el brazo. Intente zafarme y solo conseguí una ráfaga de dolor más intensa.

Me arrastro por el pasillo de ese lugar, y me tiro contra una pared.

-¡Ahh!-grite cuando mi cuerpo golpeo la pared. Eso de verdad dolía.

Escuche unos pequeños pasos. De un momento a otro Kanna se encontraba junto a mí, con su pequeño espejo.

Naraku me tomo por el pelo, y me levanto.

Cerré los ojos de golpe e intente volverlos a abrir… Mi vista se estaba volviendo a nublar.

Parpadee varias veces y observe a Kanna con su espejo delante de mí.

-Observa bien esto.-Dijo Naraku mientras aflojaba el amarre de la especie de Yukata blanca que tenia puesta.

Moví mis manos instintivamente, tratando de que Naraku no me tocara. Pero, pude ver en el espejo que estaba ante mí, mi cuerpo reflejado.

Supe que era lo que tanto me dolía a mi costado. Había una gran herida debajo de mis pechos, y se extendía hasta mi ombligo de lado derecho. En mi pierna izquierda había una herida similar, situada justo en mi muslo. Lo mismo en mi hombro y tobillos. Parecían cortadas. Pero en realidad eran quemaduras. Aun podía sentir lo calientes que estaban.

Me solté bruscamente de Naraku, y como pude amarre la yukata. Y me senté, enterré mi rostro entra mis manos, y deje que las lagrimas que había contenido salieran. Una a una.

-¿Por qué? – Murmure - ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Hay muchas razones, Una de ellas es que, quería que sintieras lo que es _arder vivo_.- respondió Naraku- Y la otra, es por la cual te traje aquí. Me interesan tus poderes, eres aun más poderosa que Kikyo, y me servirás a mí, para obtener lo que quiero.-

- No pienso hacer nada que sea benéfico para ti, ¡¿Me escuchaste?!- le grite, no iba a ayudarle a ese maldito.

-Veras, tienes que aceptar. De lo contrario Inuyasha va a sufrir lo mismo que tu y que yo. La sensación de _arder._ Pero no tendré la bondad de hacerlo como una ilusión.- respondió el.

-¿Qué? Inuyasha no va a sufrir nada de eso, el no se dejara llevar por ti.- le dije temerosa. Inuyasha no tenía por qué sentir ese enorme dolor.

-Eres muy tonta ¿Sabes?, Inuyasha te dejo morir eligiendo a Kikyo. Y no se arrepintió. Lo peor del caso, es que Kikyo estaba de acuerdo conmigo. Ella se encargara de llevar a Inuyasha a su muerte, y podrá llevárselo al infierno, como siempre ha querido. – Dijo mientras yo me estremecí- Lo que te ofrezco, es que a cambio de tu ayuda, dejare vivir a tu amado hanyou. Y tu podrás deshacerte de Kikyo, o simplemente dejar que el escoja de nuevo.-

Todo mi cuerpo tembló. Esa zorra de Kikyo fue capaz de hacerle eso a Inuyasha. No me importaba sufrir, mientras él estuviera bien… Pero no puedo permitir que muera.

-Kagome, si no aceptas, también te quemaras junto con él. En realidad, no tienes muchas opciones.- Siguió hablando mientras reía.

Esto debe tener, algo más allá. Naraku tiene otros planes. No permitiré que le toque un solo cabello a Inuyasha. Pero tampoco permitiré que se salga con la suya, ni él ni Kikyo. Acabare con ese bastardo, así muera en el intento. Por todo este maldito dolor.

-Dime, ¿Qué piensas?- Dijo Naraku.

-Acepto.- Respondí.

* * *

**Heey! Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo.**

**Le puse mucho empeño, espero les guste.**

**Una gran disculpa por la tardanza! Prometo actualizar mas pronto.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me ayudan a mejorar. **

**Y también gracias por leer esta loca historia sacada de mi cabecita xD**

**Besos (:**


End file.
